


Too Darn Hot

by SailAweigh



Series: Dinosaurs, Ho! [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek spin-off
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Prompt Fic, Star Trek spin-off - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Larry signed up for when going to a family reunion. Another story about the Velc of Cestus III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Darn Hot

Panting in the heat, Larry decided he'd finally outrun those malformed merulians that had been chasing them. The small animals had grown wings! It was downright unnatural. Their chittering voices, shrill and mocking, followed them relentlessly across the plain.

They hadn't bothered the Velc at all until they had taken the new young one, Dorothy, out to introduce her to Batman's clan. Then, without warning, they had homed in on them and started chasing them through the yellow grass of the savannah. It wasn't until hey got back into the cool green of the forest that they'd broken off their pursuit and left Larry's group to their own devices.

Giving a quick glance around and making sure his group was safe--Dorothy well protected by both Lucy and Moe--that he gave the all clear to the rest of the clan. They all gathered by the side of the stream, checking each other over carefully and reassuring each other that it was just an aberration, nothing they would need to worry about again.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Larry headed straight for the stream, bypassing totally the lolonut dippers tied off by the riverbank. He needed cool water and he needed it now. Plunging his head into the water, he sucked up as much of it as he could without choking. It felt good; geeze, it felt good in this heat and after running so hard.

Finally full, Larry sat up, shaking his head and spraying droplets everywhere. When he opened his eyes, he leapt up with a shriek and started splashing water at the apparition in front of him. The figure dressed in black shrieked right back at him in rage. 

"I'm melting; I'm melting," her words trailed off. Under Larry's fright-widened eyes, the figure started giving off smoke and slowly dissipated, leaving a sticky puddle of goo on the ground by the side of the stream. As one last bubble of goo popped, one of the flying merulians burst out of the bubble.

Larry gave a roar at it, hoping to scare it away. Instead, it flew by, giving him a high five on its way and a pat on his head. Larry could sense the happiness of the little beast and its gratefulness. He didn't think they'd be bothered by the creatures again. So puzzling.

Musing on the odd happenings, Larry decided there was just no explaining the past few days occurrences. For the past week, it had felt like he wasn't in his home sector, Kan'za, anymore. Now, he felt safe and happy to be there once more. Truly, there was no place like home.


End file.
